Mega Man Zero Rezurrection
Mega Man Zero Rezurrection is an unofficial, fan-made game that is currently in development by Iliad Games. The fan-game is a progression based game with a semi-open world. The events of the game take place during the 200 year gap between the end of Mega Man Zero 4 and the beginning of Mega Man ZX. 'Story' The End of a Legend Mega Man Zero Rezurrection begins where Mega Man Zero 4 ended. Zero resolved himself to defeat Dr. Weil, thus destroying Ragnarok's core. In doing so, he secured not only the safety of humans and Reploids, but also the safety of Dr. Ciel and the Resistance, as well as Neige and the refugees in Area Zero. Rebirth One hundred years passed since the end of the war against Dr. Weil, and Zero regains consciousness on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a vast and lively forest. As Zero looks across the area around him, he takes notice of some soldiers trying to flee from a group of robotic soldiers at the bottom of the cliff. Before he can make sense of the situation, Zero is shot from behind and sent tumbling down. Upon collecting himself once more, Zero rushes ahead to try to catch up to the fleeing soldiers when he comes across a familiar face... Zero is reunited with Colbor, though he is mortally wounded. Colbor begins to express his relief as he faces the red Reploid once again for the first time in 100 years, though unsure if what he was seeing was but an illusion. With the last of his strength, Colbor asks Zero to save the rest of his team members. He hands Zero his old buster, but the weapon was missing the saber in its slot. Colbor passes away and Zero moves forward to try to locate and rescue the rest of Colbor's team. The Reploid's efforts were in vain however, as the entirety of Colbor's team had already been retired. Zero soon faces an old and familiar face once more, Vile. Vile taunts the red Reploid and proceeds to attack him with his new Ride Armor, the Chimera MK-V, after setting the forest on fire. Beating Zero down to a pulp, Vile continues to taunt him but is abruptly cut off when an aircraft flies in and fires rockets at Vile's Ride Armor. A voice calls out to Zero to grab a hold of a chain that was lowered to him and he escapes before Vile can deal a finishing blow. Vile calls out to the Reploid stating that "this isn't over". Safely aboard the aircraft, Zero is met with a scientist who introduces himself as Dr. Walker. He tells Zero that they were on their way to the area when they had gotten reports of a red Reploid cutting down enemies. He continues by getting Zero caught up on what had transpired since he was gone; the established peace between humans and Reploids, the foundation of Telos and the Inner Circle, even mentioning that humans may soon go through the same life extension process that Dr. Weil underwent hundreds of years ago, and that Dr. Ciel was the first to test the new technology. Dr. Walker and Zero soon arrive inside the Hunter Headquarters, and the doctor offers Zero a chance to explore the building and meet with some old friends. Zero enters the lab and is reunited with Cerveau. His joy was cut short upon noticing that Zero was carrying his old buster. Zero informs Cerveau of what had happened in the forest and the two reminisce on how Colbor performed as a member of the Resistance. Zero goes on to explain that the buster didn't belong to him, but to Milan, and that it served as a symbol for those that died fighting for peace. Cerveau offers to repair Zero's buster alongside his other equipment. Shortly after, an announcement was broadcasted all across the Inner Circle. (As of Mega Man Zero Rezurrection Demo version 1.0, this is where the story elements are cut. The page will be updated as more demos release. - Lucina, Art Director) 'Characters' Playable * Zero ** Using his trusty Z-Saber and Buster Shot, Zero dispatches EX Skills to gain an Edge in Combat. * X ** Relies on his one of a kind X-Buster to destroy foes with a variety of Special Weapons. 'Features' * Hyper Burst System ** A new mechanic that takes inspiration from the Overdrive Invoke System that appeared in Mega Man ZX and the Cyber-elf Croire that appeared in Mega Man Zero 4. * Voice Acted Dialogue ** Though not currently available, future demos may include the ability to toggle the voice acted dialogue on and off. * Music/Sound Toggling ** Players will be able to move nodes left and right in the Options menu to increase/decrease the volume of the sounds and music in the game. * Secret Area (Demo Version 1.0) ** There is a hidden area that becomes unlocked once you clear all the in game content for the demo. Trivia Mega Man Zero Rezurrection's development originally began as a Flash animation project in 2013. Two years later, founder and former Art Director Nick Nitro declared that the Flash animation project would cease production in favor of developing a fan game. Though fans have asked, the developers of Mega Man Zero Rezurrection have stated that the fan-game will not be translated into a ROM, APK, etc., and that doing so would severely limit how the fan-game would function. A test ROM has been developed, but director Jack Walker has stated that the test ROM was made purely for fun, and to prove a point on the limitations. External links * Official MMZR Discord Server. Find up-to-date information, talk to the developers and other fans, participate in challenges. * News, Gameplay and OST videos on Youtube * We post on here on Twitter sometimes References Category:Fan games Category:Mega Man Zero Category:Mega Man ZX Category:Mega Man X